Wyatt's birthday present: one shot
by IHaveMoreShipsThanTheNavy99
Summary: This short one shot takes place somwhere in between 2018 and 2023, after the Time Team has defeated Rittenhouse. Wyatt's wife Lucy has 2 big surprises planned for her husband's birthday. Will he like them? (I'm sorry, I suck at writing summaries)


**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a one shot and I hope you'll like it! Please let me know if you notice any mistakes in grammar or spelling, English isn't my first language and I'd like to improve. If there are actually people reading this and not hating it, I might write some more one shots ... Let me know if that's a good idea or not. Sorry for the rambling, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Surprise!" people yelled out as soon as Wyatt entered the room. He had not expected to come home to his former team jumping up from behind the couch. Now he understood why it took his wife so long to find her car keys.

"Happy birthday, Wyatt," Rufus said as he embraced his old friend. It had been a few months since the two friends had seen each other.

"Happy birthday!" Jiya yelled as she hugged him excitedly after Rufus had released him.

"Another trip around the sun, congratulations," his boss and dear friend Denise Christopher said to him while doing the same thing as the two previous guests.

"Yeah, what they said," Connor Mason commented while he raised his filled champagne glass.

"Thank you, guys. You really didn't have to do this," Wyatt said with a smile forming on his face.

"Oh, it wasn't our idea. Your wife demanded us to come here. She was pretty scary on the phone, so I didn't even dare to not show up," Rufus explained while giving Wyatt his glass of champagne.

Wyatt looked at his wife with a smirk appearing on his face. "Is that so?"

"Well, sometimes fear is the best way to make people do stuff," Lucy admitted.

"Still, thank you all anyways. This was a very nice surprise. I missed you all so much," Wyatt declared.

"So did we," Jiya replied.

"Let's raise our glasses, shall we?" Agent Christopher said. Everyone lifted their glasses.

"To Wyatt, the soldier that made sure we didn't die ... more than once," Rufus proclaimed.

"To Wyatt!" everyone joined.

"Present time!" Jiya squealed. Lucy and Wyatt took a seat on the couch while Jiya revealed two wrapped boxes. "These are from me and Rufus."

Wyatt laughed when the opened box contained a miniature NASCAR car. "That's the one Wendell Scott drove, when we met him," he realized. He raised his eyebrows when he opened the second one.

"A bottle of whiskey?" Wyatt asked.

"When I told Jiya about your bootlegger days, she laughed for days. So this is her way of reminding you of those days," Rufus explained, while Wyatt looked at Jiya trying to hold her laugh.

"Well, thank you both. I actually do like this brand of whiskey," he said.

"Now my present!" Agent Christopher yelled. Her gift was one of her signature scarfs.

"Thank you, ma'am," Wyatt said with a smile.

"That's not everything though," Denise replied, "It wasn't easy, but I got you some vacation days and you get to choose when." That made Wyatt laugh.

"That's so needed, thank you," he commented.

"So where's your present, Mason?" Rufus asked his former boss.

"Right, so I didn't know we were doing the gift giving-thing until this morning. So I got you this keychain and some money," the Brit explained as he handed over a Golden Gate Bridge key chain and an envelope. The group was silent for a second, but then all burst out in laughter.

"You really shouldn't have done this, Mason, but thank you," Wyatt managed to get out in between laughter. Mason nodded embarrassed, at least he made them laugh and isn't joy the ultimate present?

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had left Lucy and Wyatt's apartment, Lucy was cleaning the last glasses in the kitchen, when her husband hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Lucy. I really enjoyed this party. You're such an amazing woman," he whispered into her ear.

Lucy put the glasses down and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She then turned around to face Wyatt, still in his embrace. "I'm glad you had fun. You seemed so stressed these last few weeks," she said.

"I'm sorry, it's just work. I was after these criminals and they seemed to escape every trap I had laid out for them, but now they're caught. So I can relax a little and this party was a great way of doing that." Lucy smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"You know … I haven't given you my present yet," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Wyatt smirked.

"Hmm, I think I'm ready," he whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed her. Lucy broke it up after a while.

"That's not exactly what I meant," she laughed. She gave him one last quick kiss as she freed herself from his embrace. She sprinted to their bedroom to get something out of her closet. Then she came back into the kitchen, hiding something behind her back, and told Wyatt to sit down.

"Lucy, what's happening?" he asked her amused. She just smiled and put the wrapped present she was hiding on the table in front of him.

"Open it," she demanded him. And so he did what he was told. He ripped the paper to reveal two books. One titled _Einstein for Kids_ and the other one _Churchill for Kids_. Wyatt looked at it slightly confused.

"These are the books you talked about when we were captured by Nonhelema's people," he said trying to guess why she would give them to him.

"Indeed. And do you remember what I said about them?" Lucy asked him quietly. Wyatt took a moment to think.

"You said that your mother used to read these to you as a kid and that you really liked them. And you always hoped there was time one day to-" he paused. A thought had entered his mind that made all the pieces fall into place. He was in shock, but not in the bad way. When he snapped out of the trance he was in, he continued: "to read them to your own kids … Lucy?" He looked his wife in the eyes intensely.

"Yes?" Lucy answered nervously.

"Is this you're way of telling me that you're pregnant?" he asked with shaking hands.

"Surprise!" Lucy exclaimed quietly.

Wyatt jumped up from his chair, ran to his wife and lifted her from the ground while hugging her tightly. This was for sure the best birthday present he ever received. When he put her back down, he showered her with kisses which made her giggle.

"Lucy, are you for real? Are we gonna have a little baby in a few months?" he asked in disbelief while still holding his wife tightly.

"Yes, I took a pregnancy test 3 days ago and when that one said I was pregnant I took like 5 others and they all confirmed it. I wanted to tell you right away, but I thought it would be better to wait for your birthday," she explained with a big smile. He hugged her once again.

"Wait, wait, what about the champagne you drank earlier?"

"That was non-alcoholic. I secretly filled my glass with another bottle. I didn't want to spoil the present," Lucy laughed.

"This is the best surprise ever, I can't believe it," he laughed, being in total euphoria.

"I love you," Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Wyatt said before he kissed her passionately. After a while they broke up to get some air. Out of breath Wyatt said: "Now, about that earlier surprise …" Lucy laughed as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.


End file.
